An Apple to Confess
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Demam di musim gugur. Dan sebuah apel menjadi saksi atas terbongkarnya semua rahasia atas pilihan hati/"Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa marah?"/Happy ShikaIno Fandays 2015!/Headcanon/full warn inside!/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(S): Headcanon, misstypo(s), short, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

 **HAPPY SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015!**

* * *

 **An Apple to Confess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar terik. Suhu udara masih terbilang tinggi meski mulai memasuki musim gugur. Meski panas masih menyengat di kulit, tak sedikit orang yang memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di luar menikmati dedaunan di pohon mulai menguning daripada berdiam diri di rumah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino yang menutup jendela dan setengah gordennya.

Bukan. Bukan karena gadis Yamanaka ini takut merasa kepanasan atau kulit putihnya menjadi hitam.

Ino merasa kedinginan. Iya dingin.

Yamanaka Ino sedang terkena demam.

" _HATCHIUU~"_

Tangannya meraih-raih kotak tisu yang terletak di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Menarik satu lembar tisu lalu mengelap hidungnya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan ingus.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang yang kini terlihat acak-acakan tersebut terus merutuk dalam hati sejak pagi. Hari ini seharusnya ia pergi ke kolam renang yang baru dibuka bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan _swimsuit_ terbarunya khusus untuk rencana yang telah disusun sejak minggu lalu ini. Kenapa harus demam di saat yang tidak tepat begini _sih_?

 _Tok tok tok._

"Masuk." Jawab Ino dengan suara serak.

Daun pintu itu terayun ke dalam. Sesosok pemuda yang sudah sangat dihapal Ino memasuki kamarnya. "Suaramu jadi persis seperti babi, Ino."

Shikamaru.

Refleks Ino melempar salah satu bonekanya ke arah Shikamaru. Berhubung kekuatan Ino yang berkurang lebih dari setengah karena sakit, pemuda itu jelas dapat menangkap lemparan bonekanya dengan sigap.

"Pergilah!" seru Ino kesal.

"Bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kau terserang demam di musim gugur begini." Shikamaru duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lalu menaruh boneka yang dilempar Ino tadi di atas dahi gadis itu. "Mungkin ini bisa memberimu sedikit pelajaran agar tidak sering memakai baju yang terlalu terbuka."

Ino menampik tangan Shikamaru kesal. "Tidak ada hubungannya. Aku demam karena beberapa hari lalu terjaga semalaman di balkon apartemen Sakura dan makan es krim tengah malam." Jelasnya ketus sebelum bersin lagi.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. Satu lagi kecerobohan Ino yang gadis itu sendiri sadari.

"Pulanglah kalau kau hanya ingin menertawakanku, Shika," Ino terbatuk pelan. "Kau membuatku tambah _badmood_." Ino menarik selimut sampai sebatas dahinya lalu bergeming dengan posisi itu, berharap Shikamaru meninggalkannya.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara Shikamaru lagi. "Baiklah."

Dengan satu kata itu, Ino bisa merasakan kasurnya sedikit bergoyang dan mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup. Diturunkannya selimut yang sempat menutupi wajahnya, Shikamaru sudah pergi.

Ino mendengus kesal. Sikap macam apa itu datang hanya untuk mengejeknya lalu langsung pergi? Ia kadang tak habis pikir dengan sikap Shikamaru yang terkadang kelewat cuek atau dingin di matanya.

Dengan kesal gadis bunga itu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap tembok yang otomatis membelakangi pintu kamarnya sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya. Ya sudah, besok-besok kalau Shikamaru sakit ia tak mau repot-repot mengurusnya lagi!

Ino hampir terlelap lagi saat mendengar suara pintu yang kembali terbuka.

"Ino."

Masih dengan posisinya yang menutup mata, sebelah alis Ino terangkat. Shikamaru? Jadi dia belum pulang tadi?

"Kau tidur?" Ranjang Ino sedikit bergoyang lagi. "Hei, Ino?"

Ino masih bergeming dengan posisinya. _Badmood_ dengan Shikamaru. Ia berniat untuk tetap dengan posisinya sampai Shikamaru benar-benar pergi.

Sampai ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang menempel di pipi kanannya.

Sontak kelopak matanya terbuka dan menoleh kaget ke arah Shikamaru yang terkekeh kecil.

"Oh, pura-pura tidur." Sahut Shikamaru ringan. Ditariknya lagi tas plastik yang sempat ditempelkannya ke pipi Ino.

"Apa lagi, Shika?" Ino mendorong lengan Shikamaru untuk pergi. "Mau apa lagi _sih_? Sana pergi!"

Shikamaru menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino dan menahannya. "Aku menjengukmu karena khawatir. Tidak boleh?"

Ino mau tak mau terdiam melihat Shikamaru yang kali ini menatapnya dengan serius.

"Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada Asuma- _sensei_ untuk menjagamu dan Chouji. Jadi wajar aku khawatir kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada rekan setimku."

 _Alasan itu lagi._

Diam-diam Ino mendesah. Menyerah untuk mengusir pergi Shikamaru, ia menumpuk beberapa bantalnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya menghadap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, Tuan Jenius. Terima kasih kalau begitu." Suara Ino melembut kali ini. "Tapi, aku sudah lebih baik jadi, _uhuk_ , kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Tadinya aku bawa ini." Shikamaru mengangkat satu _pudding_ _cup_ dingin dari tas plastik. Ino seketika meneguk air liurnya melihat makanan kesukaannya itu di tangan Shikamaru. "Tapi, karena kau sakit. Kuberikan pada Chouji saja ya."

"Jangan!" sela Ino cepat. "Simpan saja di kulkasku, _please_? Akan kumakan setelah sembuh nanti."

Ino mengedipkan matanya manja ke arah Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu akhirnya mendesah pelan lalu menyentil dahi gadis itu. "Baiklah. Berjanjilah memakannya setelah sembuh."

Senyum Ino melebar lalu mengangguk-angguk patuh. Shikamaru lalu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Ino, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian lagi.

Ino mendesah panjang.

Shikamaru mungkin orang paling cuek dan malas yang pernah Ino kenal. Namun perhatian kecil yang diberikan pemuda Nara itu mau tak mau selalu membuat senyum di bibirnya. Meski Shikamaru selalu mengucapkan ' _mendōkusei_ ' atas apapun yang dilakukannya, Ino tahu Shikamaru tulus melakukannya.

Setelah kematian Asuma beberapa tahun silam, Ino merasa Shikamaru menjadi semakin dewasa. Shikamaru menjaganya dan Chouji sama dengan cara yang Asuma lakukan pada mereka dulu.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru masuk kamar Ino lagi. Kali ini dengan sebuah apel, piring kecil, dan pisau di tangannya. Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya heran.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Shikamaru menarik kursi rias Ino lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pintar mengupas apel, Shika." Ino tergelak kecil melihat Shikamaru mengupas apel dengan gerakan memutar dari atas ke bawah dengan rapi.

"Ibuku selalu cerewet menyuruhku membantu di dapur. Meski tidak membantunya memasak, ibu selalu memberiku tugas mengupas atau memotong." Shikamaru mendesah sambil memotong-motong apel dan menaruhnya di atas piring. Setelah itu ia menyodorkannya ke arah Ino. "Makanlah. Agar kau cepat sembuh."

Ino mengulum senyumnya lalu mengambil sepotong. Sementara pemuda itu sendiri juga mengambil sepotong dan memakannya.

Sambil mengunyah apelnya, diam-diam Ino memerhatikan Shikamaru yang melempar pandangannya ke arah luar jendela.

Ino tahu semua perhatian yang diberi Shikamaru pada dirinya atau Chouji hampir setara—dalam arti sebagai rekan setim yang baik. Namun karena ia seorang perempuan, Shikamaru memberi perhatian sedikit lebih banyak padanya. Seperti menjemput Ino di rumah sakit setelah _shift_ malam atau menemani gadis itu belanja.

Tanpa sadar Ino menemukan sosok kakak dalam diri Shikamaru. Apalagi setelah kematian ayahnya, Shikamaru semakin menjaganya lebih dari yang dilakukannya dulu.

Namun yang tidak pemuda itu sadari, semua perhatiannya mulai menumbuhkan perasaan lain dalam diri si Yamanaka.

Tidak bisakah perhatian Shikamaru padanya atas dasar perasaan yang lebih dari sahabat?

"Kudengar beberapa ninja dari Suna datang ke Konoha?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan. Shikamaru hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan urusan aliansi. Kurasa Gaara hanya mengunjungi Naruto sebagai sahabat, bukan sebagai sesama pemimpin desa." Jawab Shikamaru ringan sambil meraih sepotong apel lagi.

"Kau tidak menemaninya?"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran sambil menatap Ino yang malah menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Siapa? Gaara?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Maksudku… Temari- _san_. Dia juga datang kan?"

Shikamaru berhenti mengunyah apel selama sedetik sebelum akhirnya menelannya, "Iya. Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah apel yang belum habis dimakannya sejak tadi. Jemarinya memainkan potongan apel yang tinggal setengah itu. "Karena kau dekat dengannya… mungkin?" jawab Ino dengan suara yang semakin memelan.

Ia bertanya jelas bukan tanpa alasan. Bukan Ino namanya kalau ia tidak tahu gossip-gossip terbaru di Konoha. Kedekatan rekan setimnya dengan kakak Kazekage itu sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau sebenarnya Temari menaruh hati pada tangan kanan sang _hokage_ itu.

" _Mendōkusei._ Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan itu, Ino?" suara Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba menegas membuat Ino tersentak kaget. Memang tidak hanya sekali ini Ino menanyakan perihal kedekatannya dengan Temari.

"A-aku hanya penasaran!" tukas Ino. "Kenapa marah?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia menaruh piring berisi potongan apel di atas nakas lalu menatap Ino yang balik menatapnya tajam. "Tidak ada apapun antara aku dan Temari." Jawabnya dengan suara lebih lembut. "Sudah kubilang kan?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu memakan potongan apelnya sampai habis. Setelah menelannya, barulah Ino mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Setiap Temari- _san_ datang ke Konoha kau selalu menemaninya kemana-mana. Hanya berdua. Wajar kan kalau aku penasaran?"

Shikamaru tertegun. Kedua alisnya terangkat kaget. "Apa kau baru saja cemburu?"

Ino menoleh kaget. "Ap-apa? Aku? Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya cepat tanpa menyadari rona merah tipis di pipinya. "L-lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu!"

Shikamaru tertawa setengah mengejek. Membuat Ino merasa pipinya semakin memanas. Apa maksud Shikamaru menertawakannya seperti itu?

"Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa marah?"

Ino mendengus kesal saat Shikamaru membalikkan kata-katanya. Gadis itu lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring lagi lalu memunggungi Shikamaru. "Sana pulang. Aku mau tidur!"

Shikamaru tergelak kecil mendengar suara ketus Ino dari balik selimut yang menutupi sampai sebatas telinganya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang." Ucap Shikamaru akhirnya. "Oh, sebenarnya, Temari mengajakku makan sebelum aku kesini tadi."

Ino mendengar suara kursi yang sedikit bergeser.

"Aku menolaknya. Dan memilih untuk menemuimu. Apa itu masih kurang jelas?"

Ino menjengit kaget tiba-tiba saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di puncak kepalanya dan mendengar bisikan ringan di telinganya.

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak keras mendengar kalimat Shikamaru.

Seharusnya, ia sudah sembuh dari demamnya. Tapi entah mengapa, wajahnya memanas lebih dari biasanya. Belum lagi dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan.

Ino mendengar tawa pelan Shikamaru sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya. "Cepat sembuh, Ino."

Tepat setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dan suara langkah Shikamaru yang menjauh, barulah Ino membuka selimutnya. Ia bangkit duduk dengan rona merah masih menghiasi wajah putihnya.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat, menyentuh puncak kepalanya—dimana Shikamaru mengecupnya dengan lembut tadi. Tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya tersenyum.

.

.

" _Aku memilihmu, Yamanaka Ino."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 _Headcanon [plural headcanons]: (fandom slang) Elements and interpretations of a fictional universe accepted by an individual fan, but not found within or supported by the official canon._

YUHUUU~~~ akhirnya kesampaian loh ya buat ikutan ShikaIno Fandays :") setelah kemarin ikutan Road to SIFD , alhamdulillah bisa publish yang buat SIFD juga hehe~ sebenernya fic ini mau dipakai untuk SIVE kemarin tapi ide mampet di tengah jalan ehhh jadinya malah buat SIFD deh hehe :'p

Semoga terhibur dengan fic simple dan (berharap) unyu ini yah~

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mampir, tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom review ya!

 _Salam hangat untuk seluruh Guardians adan CSIF! Longlive ShikaIno!_

Much love,

Aika


End file.
